The Long Way Home
by Ryan Phelan
Summary: Nosedive's wish to return to Puckworld is granted, but it's not quite what he expects.  Can a strange little CSR named Manny help him learn a vaulable lesson?


Disclaimer:  I do not own the Mighty Ducks, Disney does.  However, Manny is the product of my imagination.  I always wondered what life on Puckworld was like before the invasion.  In this story I explore the possibilities.  I explore some other stuff, too, but instead of launching a longwinded synopsis, I'll just stop here and let you start reading.  Feedback is appreciated!

The Long Way Home

By Ryan Phelan

The Migrator rolled into the garage of the Anaheim Pond and came to a halt.  With a faint _whoosh_ the door opened and six dirty, bruised and weary ducks filed out.

"How can a guy as big as Siege move so fast?" Duke grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"At least they didn't get this," Tanya said, holding up a silver sphere the size of a softball.  "Uh, whatever it is.  I'll analyze it in my lab."

"WHERE HAVE YOU DUCKS BEEN??"

Everyone groaned as Phil stormed across the garage, his 'you-cost-me-a-lot-of-money' look on his face.  "You missed another photo shoot!  Do you know how upset the people from Frieda's Fish Sticks were?"

"Gee, Phil, sorry we chose saving the world over hawking frozen fish parts," said Mallory, rolling her eyes.

"I'm so glad you can joke about this!"  Phil snapped.  "Let's see if you're still laughing when they sue!  And we've got enough problems with lawsuits thanks to all the damage you ducks have done over the past year!"

"Calm down, Phil."  Wildwing said as he brushed dirt off his legs.

But Phil was on a roll.  "Do you know what I go through for this team??  All the schmoozing and negotiating and damage control every time you blow something up?  I've got ulcers the size of golf balls but do you care?  Do you?  ARGH!  I need to lie down."  With that, Phil turned on his heel and left.

"Can you believe that guy?" Nosedive snorted.  "Typical human!  We risk our necks for his stupid planet and don't even get a thank you!"

"A noble cause is its own reward," Grin said solemnly.

The other ducks exchanged glances.  As usual, no one knew what the hell Grin was talking about.

"I think Grin means is that we're not fighting Dragaunus for thanks," said Wildwing.

Nosedive glared at his brother.  "No, we're doing it for bruises and broken bones and junk like this!"  He grabbed the sphere out of Tanya's hand.

"Nosedive, that's enough," Wildwing said harshly.

"Yeah, I've had more than enough!"  Nosedive replied angrily.  "We've been stuck here over a year and we're still no closer to catching Dragaunus and going home!  Why did we have to go through that dimensional gateway?  Wasn't it enough that Lizard Lips was off our planet?  I wish we never left Puckworld!"

Wildwing's gaze softened.  "Dive…" he said, taking a step towards his little brother.

"Save it!"  Nosedive snapped.  He shoved the sphere back in Tanya's hand and ran from the garage.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  Finally Duke spoke up.  "It's been a long day and we're all a little stressed.  I'm sure things will be better after a good night's sleep."

The other Ducks murmured what sounded like an agreement.  Quietly they all headed to their rooms.  Except Wildwing, who went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  He nursed it for half the night.

****************

"Dive?  Rise and shine, baby brother!" 

Nosedive awoke to the sound of Wildwing outside his door.  He glanced at his clock and was surprised that it was already 7a.m.  Usually Wing had them all up and on the ice by 6.  Last night's battle must have really worn everyone out.  Still half asleep, he groped for the light and flicked it on.

He was quickly shocked out of his stupor by what he saw.  His room was not his room.  It was much smaller and all his cool stuff- the weights, the computer and the pool table -was gone.  Instead there was an old desk and chair, a shabby rug and dirty clothes and pizza boxes everywhere (ok, the room wasn't completely different).  

"Dive!"  Wildwing yelled again.

Nosedive stumbled to the door and threw it open.  The pond was gone, replaced by a small yet tidy apartment.  The living room, which consisted of a light gray couch and a TV perched on top of a milk crate, blended into a modest kitchen.  Wildwing, sans mask, was setting a stack of pancakes on the kitchen table.

"It's about time," said Wildwing.  "I'm getting in the shower.  Hurry up and eat.  You don't want to be late for school again."  Stunned, Nosedive could only stare with his beak agape as Wildwing went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Well, how do you like it so far?"  A strange voice asked.

Nosedive jumped at the sound.  Sitting at the table was a short little humanlike creature with pointy ears, pug nose and a neatly trimmed brown beard.  He wore a stocking green cap and a flowing robe to match.  In one hand he held a little black notebook and a pen in the other.

"Like what?"  Nosedive cried out.  "Where am I?  Who are you??"

"Hmmm," said the creature, scribbling something in his pad.  "Confused and somewhat hostile."

"Look pal, if you don't tell me what's going on…" Nosedive snarled, reaching for his puck blaster (which of course wasn't there).

"I'm Manny, your customer service representative.  I represent the makers of the WishSphere."

"WishSphere?"  Nosedive blinked.

"Yes.  A product of FairyDreams Inc., makers of magic wands, fairy dust and other enchanted items.  The WishSphere is copyrighted 2002, all rights reserved." 

"Ooookay…" Though Manny didn't appear dangerous, Dive was still wary of the odd little guy.

"You made a wish while holding the WishSphere and the wish was granted," Manny continued.  I'm here to do market research for version 2.0, currently in development."

"That thing grants wishes?"  Nosedive asked.  "No wonder old Lizard Lips wanted it."  Then suddenly it hit him.  "You mean I'm…I'm back on Puckworld??" 

 He ran to the window.  It was Puckworld, all right.  It was somewhat run down from the invasion, but everywhere there were signs of life.  Ducks, not humans, were walking the streets.  No labor camps, no killer robots…just ducks going about their daily lives.  Nosedive thought of pinching himself but didn't dare.  If this was a dream, he had no intention of waking up.  "I'm home! Look out Puckworld, Nosedive's back!!"  He yelled joyously out the window, oblivious to odd looks he was getting from the people below.

"Actually, in accordance with your wish, you never left," Manny interjected.  "Your team chased Dragaunus into the dimensional gateway but you didn't follow him.  That was over a year ago; we just made a lateral move from your time on Earth.  Does this work for you?"  He scribbled in his notebook some more.

"Hey, this is fine with me!"  Nosedive sat down and poured syrup on his pancakes.  "I give the WishSphere two very big thumbs up!  I am completely satisfied and would recommend it to all my friends.  Go on, write that down," he said before stuffing a large forkful of food in his mouth.

"All the same, I must inform you that this wish can be returned up to twenty-four hours after it was granted," Manny replied.  "That would be exactly 7 a.m. tomorrow.  After that, this reality will be permanent.  Until then I would like to pop in on you a few times and get some feedback, after you've had time to really experience this wish."

 Nosedive swallowed.  "Sure, but you'll be wasting your time.  There is no way I'm going back to Earth!"  The door to the bathroom opened and Wildwing stepped out.  "Hey bro," Nosedive yelled over his shoulder, "Come say hi to my bud Manny."  But when he turned back around all he saw was an empty table.

"Dive, I don't have time for games," Wildwing moaned.  "I have to be at work in twenty minutes!"

"Work?"  Nosedive asked.  "Since when do you work?"

"Since we have this apartment and bills," Wildwing replied, slightly annoyed.  He grabbed a hardhat off the couch.  "Now will you get dressed already?"

Nosedive thought it was strange that Puckworld's biggest hero would have a tiny apartment and a job, but before he could say anything a familiar voice called to him from the street below.

"Dive!  Hey Dive!!"

He looked out the window and saw two teenage ducks, a boy and a girl, staring up at him.  It was his two best friends from high school, Slash and Rook.  In a flash, Nosedive was dressed and down the stairs.  "Guys!  It's you!  I can't believe it!"  In his excitement he grabbed them both in a crushing group hug until they gasped for breath.

"Dude, chill!  We're in public!"  Slash gasped.

"Yeah, Dive," Rook yelped.  "You act like you haven't seen us in years!"

"Oh, sorry," Dive said, breaking his grip.  "C'mon, let's go to school.  It's still in the same place it was before, right?"  

The three of them set off down the busy street.  Slash and Rook dragged their feet, still half asleep and dreading another day at school.  Nosedive, however, was so happy he was practically skipping.  _Look at this!_  He thought with glee.  _It's like I never left!  Boy they're sure rebuilding things quickly!  There's the library!  There's the mall!  And there's the town square with the public rink and the statue of…_CANARD!?"

Nosedive stopped dead in his tracks.  In the center of the rink where the statue of Drake DuCaine once stood, was a statue of Canard.  Dressed in his battle armor with the mask tucked under his arm, he was staring off into the horizon with a look of pure determination.  "Why is there a statue of Canard in the square??"  Nosedive gaped.

"He only saved Puckworld from the Saurians, duh!"  Slash replied, looking at Nosedive like he was the biggest idiot he'd ever seen.

"You, know, he had help," Nosedive said sourly.

"Oh, we know, Dive," Rook smiled.  "You guarded the ship."  She broke into a fit of laughter and Slash joined in, much to Dive's annoyance.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school," he grumbled.

Nosedive's mood continued downhill as he struggled to readjust to school.  Although he knew he hadn't been to classes in over a year, it was pointless to try to explain this to his teachers.  He got an F on his math test ("we covered the material last week, Mr. Nosedive").  He was reprimanded for not having his science project ready ("you've had a month to work on it, Mr. Nosedive").  And he nearly started a riot in history class when the teacher asked him to read from the revised textbook ("Canard, not this Wildwing person, fought Dragaunus Mr. Nosedive!").  

"This has been the worst day of my life!"  Nosedive moaned as he walked with Slash and Rook down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Cheer up, Dive," Slash said.  "It's Spicy Taco Day!"

"Uh, oh, guys," Rook stopped short and pointed down the hall to a group of tall athletic ducks.  "It's Chase and his goons!"

"Oh, man, I forgot about those guys!"  Nosedive gulped.

Chase was the captain of the varsity hockey team, a menace both on and off the ice.  The three ducks watched as Chase and two of his cronies closed in on their prey, a chubby freshman with a cowlick and thick glasses.  The cornered duck fumbled nervously though his pockets, then pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Chase.  Chase scowled and snatched the glasses off his victim's face, holding them up above his head while his friends laughed.

"That's it!"  Nosedive snarled and clenched his fists.  "Someone needs to stand up to those jerks!"

"Yeah, right, Dive," Rook scoffed.  "What kind of idiot with a death wish would do that?"

 ********************                                                      

"Dive, would you some gum?"  Rook asked.

"Please," a muffled voice replied from inside the locker.  Rook shoved the pack through the vent.

"Hang on, I think I've got it this time," said Slash.  For more than twenty minutes he'd been working the lock with his pocketknife.  Suddenly there was a loud click.  Beaming triumphantly, he swung the locker door open and Dive jumped out.

"Ow! Cramp Cramp! Owie!"  Dive yelped, hopping around the hallway like a rabid bunny.

"What were you thinking, getting in Chase's face like that?"  Rook scolded.  

"Somebody has to!"  Dive snapped, rubbing his sore leg.  "We can't just let those jerks push people around like that!"

"Dive, you've been reading too many comic books," Rook sighed.  "You're no super hero, you're a high school kid on the bottom rung of the social ladder."  Before Dive could respond the bell rang.  

"Aw, jeez!  We missed Spicy Tacos!" Slash groaned.

"C'mon we don't want to be late for old man McCrane's class," Rook said.  "The last thing we need on top of everything else is detention."

McCrane taught English literature.  He was a stodgy old duck who strongly resembled the characters in the thick, 100 year old novels he forced his students to read.  For Nosedive the only thing worse than reading the books was having to listen to long lectures.  He struggled to listen but McCrane's monotonous, rambling tone was slowly lulled him to sleep.  He dreamed he was playing for the Stanley Cup and about to score the winning goal.  Speeding down the rink, he slammed the puck with all his might.  It exploded in a brilliant puff of purple smoke.  Suddenly Dive was on a stage, and all the other players were dressed in tuxes complete with top hats and canes.  They started tap dancing around him.  Tappity tap tap tap tapp…

Then Dive woke and realized the tapping was coming from inside his desk.

Cautiously he opened the top of the desk.  Staring at him from the inside was Manny, notebook and pen poised.

"Just checking in," he said.  How's it going?"

"Oh, great!"  Dive whispered sarcastically.  "I've failed two tests, got shoved into a locker and missed lunch!  What the heck is going on??"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where's all the fame and glory?  Why do Wing and I live in a cramped apartment while Canard has a statue in the town square?"  Nosedive struggled to keep his voice down.

"Hey, you never wished for fame and glory," Manny replied.  "You just wanted to be on Puckworld as if you never left.  Were you not a high school student on Puckworld?"

"Yeah, but…" 

"MR. NOSEDIVE!  Who are you talking to?!"  McCane's voice filled the classroom.

"Uh, no one!"  Dive yelped, slamming the desk down.

"Since you seem to find your desk so fascinating, Mr. Nosedive, you can sit there for your detention this afternoon!"  McCrane snapped.

"Well, I guess you'll be late getting to Slappy's Pizza," said a muffled voice from within the desk.

"What?"  Dive said.  He opened his desk again, but Manny was gone.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on.  By the time Nosedive was released from detention, his brain hurt and his stomach was growling.  He remembered Manny's comment about the pizza place and headed in that direction.  But once the restaurant came into view he began to reconsider.  The way his day was going he didn't know if he wanted to find out what awaited him beyond those doors.  He stood watching ducks go in and out for several minutes while he made up his mind.  He was about to turn around and go home when a teenage girl approached.  She had coffee colored feathers and deep blue eyes, and shiny lavender hair that bounced on her shoulders as she walked.  Her form fitting tee shirt and jeans accented every soft curve of her body.  He watched her walk to the doors of Slappy's.  As she grabbed the handle she looked in his direction…and smiled.

Dive's heart skipped a beat.  Was she staring at him?  He quickly looked around but saw no one else.  She waved and motioned for him to follow her before she went inside, wiping away any lingering doubts.  _I must be here for a date with her!_  He thought excitedly as he hurried over.  _Finally this wish is getting good!_  He burst through the doors and spotted her going behind the counter.  

"You're late, Dive," she said, pulling a Slappy's hat on her head.  "Better hurry up and get to work before Ronnie catches you."

It took a moment for her statement to sink in.  By the time he comprehended her warning about the boss it was too late.  A tall greasy faced duck came out from the back and went straight for Nosedive.  "You're late, mister!" Ronnie growled, his beak inches from Dive's.  "Your shift starts at four!  That's not a suggestion!"

"I…had detention…um…Ronnie," Dive sputtered and stepped back.  The boss duck smelled strongly of garlic.

"That's not my problem, pal," Ronnie snapped.  "Now get in uniform and get to work.  You can start by cleaning the French fryer."  The corner of his beak turned upward into a nasty grin.  

Ten minutes later Nosedive was covered with grease and sweat, cursing Ronnie under his breath.  Once he ran out of insults he turned his thoughts to Manny.  "Stupid rotten…whatever he is," Dive muttered.  "This is all his fault.  I'd like to take that notebook and shove it…"

"Oh, sure, blame the poor customer service rep," an annoyed voice above him said.

Dive looked up and saw Manny sitting on the shelf between the ketchup and mustard bottles, munching on french fries.  "I was wondering when you'd show up," he said.  "Don't you have anything better to do than ruin my life?"

"Well, I do have a job at the North Pole but it's a seasonal gig," Manny replied between bites.  "The rest of the year I'm stuck fielding complaints from guys like you who make a wish and are mad even when they get exactly what they asked for."

"Funny, I don't remember wishing for a crappy job in a pizza parlor and a jerkweed boss," Nosedive shot back.  

Manny gave an exasperated sigh.  "Look, you wished that you never left Puckworld.  It's right here in my notes.  Do you need me to write that down for you?  You seem to have trouble remembering it."

"But I…" Nosedive began to argue but changed his mind.  "What else do your notes say?  What happened right after we chased Dragaunus off the planet?"

"Let's see," Manny muttered, flipping through his notebook.  "Attention quickly turned to rebuilding civilization.  Wildwing got a job as a construction worker.  Canard went on a goodwill tour of the planet to inspire hope in the masses, and emerged as the hero of Puckworld.  You went back to school as soon as it reopened, and later on you got this job."  He stopped and squirted ketchup on his fries.  

"What else?"  Nosedive pressed.  "What about Duke and Grin and Tanya and Mallory?"

"Dunno," Manny replied. "You made the wish, so the data we have is only for your life and the people in it.  We don't have any info on those guys other than they were part of the strike team."

"That can't be right!"  Nosedive cried.  "I can't believe I would lose touch with those guys!  Not after what we've been through!"

"Well, it is," Manny replied.  "Look, kid, wishes like yours are tricky.  It never turns out the way you expect.  You know what I tell people?  Wish for cash.  It's easy and satisfaction is guaranteed.  It's listed as a '1' on the difficulty scale in the manual, not that anybody ever reads the manual."  He paused and studied Dive's face.  "Does this mean you want to cancel the wish?"

"Huh?  Oh, right," said Nosedive, remembering.  "No, no, that's ok.  I like it.  Really."

"Yeah?"  Manny raised a skeptical eyebrow.  "Funny, ever since this wish was granted you've done nothing but complain."  

"Well…I'm still getting used to civilian life," Nosedive replied.  "It's cool that I'm not a hero.  Yup, a normal life on my home world.  This is where I belong."  

"Who are you talking to?" a female voice behind him said.  Nosedive whirled around and locked eyes with his female coworker.  He glanced at the shelf, hoping for once Manny hadn't pulled his disappearing act.  No such luck.

"I'm...uh…" Nosedive struggled for an explanation.

"That's okay," she said breezily.  "Working here is bound to screw with your head."

"No kidding…Angel," Nosedive replied, glancing at her nametag.  "I was just thinking of how happy I am that the Saurians are gone and things are back to normal."

"I know what you mean.  Sometimes I can't believe this is real," she smiled.

Suddenly encouraged, Nosedive smiled back.  "So, Angel," he said smoothly, propping himself against the wall with his elbow, "after work do you wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Oh, gee Dive," Angel's smile faded a little.  You're a nice guy and all, but I think we should just stay friends."

"Oh, you thought I was asking you out?"  Dive said quickly.  "No!  I meant as friends!  A date!  Ha Ha!  In fact, I just remembered I can't go to the movies tonight, I promised my brother I'd stay home and shampoo the couch!  Y'know, we should really get back to work."  He leaned into the fryer and started scrubbing again.

"Yeah, okay."  Angel looked upon him in pity and walked back to the front.

"I think I covered up pretty well," Dive muttered to himself.  

********************                                  

It was nearly ten o'clock when Nosedive dragged himself through the front door of the apartment.  

"You're home late," Wildwing remarked, looking up from his newspaper.  

"Yeah, well, they made me work overtime," Dive replied.  He thought that was a better explanation than admitting he spent the past hour wandering around trying to remember where he lived.

"So, it's Friday night," Wildwing continued, "do you have plans?" 

 "Well, Slash and Rook wanted me to go to a party with them but I'm beat.  I think I'll just veg out in front of the TV." He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.  "What about you?"

"I'm going to bed soon.  I'm working a double shift tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Nosedive muttered, already sinking into a TV induced stupor.  He watched the comforting images flashing across the screen, his aching body sinking deep into the soft cushions.  For the first time all day he felt himself relaxed.  A commercial for fabric softener ended and the news came on.  Dive recognized the newscaster as Ace Beakstone, star reporter.  He was sitting in a leather chair and saying something about how it was an honor to do this next interview blah blah blah.  Then Canard's face appeared on the screen…and he was with Mallory.  Nosedive sat bolt upright and used the remote to turn up the volume.

Canard and Mallory were sitting on a sofa across from the reporter.  "So, Canard," said Ace, "you have inspired hope in all the citizens of Puckworld.  You've been knighted, received honors and awards from countries around the world, and now you're running for President!  How does it feel to be the greatest hero since Drake DuCaine?"

"Well, Ace, I think the citizens of Puckworld have shown amazing strength and courage in the months since the liberation.  They are the real heroes."  Canard said, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Pass me a bucket, I'm gonna be sick," Nosedive groaned.

"But I have to give credit where credit is due.  I didn't defeat the Saurians by myself."

"You're damn right you didn't," Nosedive yelled at the TV.

"This special gal here really kicked butt alongside me," Canard said, giving Mallory's hand a squeeze.  She smiled at him.  

"Ah, yes, and what does the future hold for Puckworld's hottest couple?"

"Well, that depends on Mal," Canard said, pulling a small black box out of his pocket.  To Nosedive's horror, he got down on one knee and popped the box open.  "Mallory, darling, will you marry me?"

"YES!"  Mallory cried.

"NO!"  Nosedive cried.  He couldn't take it anymore.  He shut off the TV and jumped up, pacing angrily.  "Canard and Mallory?!" He sputtered.  "That's…that's…I can't even begin to…did you know about this??"  Nosedive glared at his brother.

"No, I haven't spoken to Canard in months," Wildwing replied.

"Huh?"  Nosedive was caught off guard.  "But he's your best friend, you tell each other everything!"

"He's been busy, Dive," Wildwing tried to sound nonchalant but his brother wasn't fooled.

"I don't believe this!!!"  Nosedive yelled.  "You took on Dragaunus, you nearly got fried, and this guy not only takes all the credit but he ditches you too!  And to top it off, he's engaged to Mallory!!"

"She is really something," Wildwing sighed.

Nosedive stared at his brother in shock.  "You…you LIKE her?!"  He gasped.

"She was nice," Wildwing said quickly.  "We all hung out together for awhile, remember?  But then they got serious and…well, three's a crowd."

Nosedive went over to the couch and grabbed his jacket.  "I'm going for a walk," he said.  He was out the door before Wildwing could respond.

*********************

A cool breeze swept through the empty streets.  Nosedive barely noticed where he was going; so many other thoughts were buzzing around in his head there was no room to contemplate a destination.  Though he was back on Puckworld, it didn't really feel like home.  

_But that makes no sense, _Nosedive thought.  _This is my home.  This is the way things should be._  He heard a bell chime above him.  He looked up and saw he was in front of the Puckworld History Museum.  The large clock tower on top rang in the midnight hour.

_Only seven more hours and this wish will be permanent,_ he thought.  _I'm sure I just need more time to readjust.  Earth was pretty strange at first but I got used to it.  In a few days I'll be back to my old self._  He wondered if Manny would show up again.  _Probably not, _he thought.  _I'm not in a position to be embarrassed in front of people who think I'm nuts._

The wind picked up again, colder than before.  Nosedive shivered.  It was going to be a little more difficult to get used to the weather again after all those warm California days.  He decided to head home.  He turned around just in time to see a shadowy figure disappear into the alley.  Immediately suspicious, he walked over and cautiously stuck his head around the corner.

"DUKE!"

Nosedive's startled cry caused the gray duck to grab his saber and poise for attack like a cornered animal.  It was a tense moment before a flicker of recognition appeared in his good eye.  "Kid?"

"Yeah!  It's Nosedive!  What's going on?  Are you chasing a criminal?  Good thing I'm here to watch your back!"

"Uh…sure.  Look, why don't you run along?  I can handle things here."  Duke glanced over his shoulder.

"C'mon, it'll be just like old times!" Nosedive protested.  "Who are we chasing?  Some lowlife thief?"

"Duke!  What are you waiting for?"  A familiar voice hissed from the shadows.  Nosedive felt his feathers crawl as Falcone stepped into the dim light.

"FALCONE??"  Nosedive yelped.  He turned to Duke.  "What the heck is going on here?!"     

"Who are you?"  Falcone snarled as he advanced on the youth.

"Hold on!"  Duke said, stepping between the two.  "You go on ahead, partner, I'll take care of this," he told Falcone.

Falcone's eyes narrowed.  "See that you do."  He then melted back into the darkness.

"Duke, what are you doing?  Why are you hanging with that creep?"  Nosedive cried.

"Kid…" Duke began.

"I mean, you went straight!  We fought Dragunus together!  You're a hero!  How can you throw all that away?!"  Nosedive's anger grew as he spat out his words like bullets.

"KID, LISTEN!"  Duke yelled, grabbing Nosedive by the shoulders.  Nosedive stopped and gave Duke a hard stare.  "Look," Duke sighed.  "Circumstances were different then.  We had a common enemy, a goal we all believed in.  Society and all its rules were suspended and we were all on the same team.  But now that the cause is won, people want things to go back to the way they were.  I wanted to go straight, I really did.  But I've never been anything but a thief.  It's all I know.  And at my age, with my reputation, starting over isn't an option."

"That's not true," Nosedive said in a shaking voice.  "Wing and I can help.  You can come stay at our place…"

Duke shook his head sadly.  "You're a good kid," he said softly.  "Promise you won't end up like me."

Before Nosedive could answer the alley was flooded in a brilliant white light.  He turned around and squinted into a pair of headlights.

"POLICE," a voice from nowhere boomed.  "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Dive turned to look at Duke, but he was gone.

********************

Nosedive flopped face first onto his bed.  He was grateful to be spending the rest of the night in his own room instead of a jail cell.  Not that there was much night left; the police had detained him for hours.  It was difficult for him to explain to the police what he was doing in that alley without mentioning Duke.  Finally he was released into Wildwing's custody.  Though Wildwing said nothing during the ride home, Nosedive could feel his older brother's hurt and disappointment hanging heavily in the air.  

"Hi, Manny," Dive muttered.

"How did you know I was here?"  Manny popped up beside his bed.

"Well, the way my night's been going I figured it was about time you showed up."  Dive huffed.

"I see," Manny said, scribbling in his pad.  "Could you elaborate on that?"

"Manny, go away," Dive groaned, burying his head into the pillow.

"In a minute," Manny replied.  "This is my final check in.  Your wish becomes permanent in less than five minutes.  I just wanted to get some useful feedback."

"Hey, I got what I asked for.  Everything's aces."  Dive snapped.

"Do you have anything to say that isn't dripping with sarcasm?"  Manny sighed.

"I'm not being sarcastic."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are."

"Are not."

"ARE!"

"Oh, this is going to look great in my report!"  Manny threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Well, what do you want me to say?!"  Nosedive snapped.  "That this wish sucks?  That I hate this life?  That I should have wished for money?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Manny said, holding pencil and pad ready.  "Why does this wish suck?"

Nosedive sat up on the bed.  "I dunno," he sighed.  "It doesn't seem right.  Not without Tanya and Duke and Grin and heck, even Mallory.  I…I miss them.  They're like family.  And Wing and I have never had much in the way of family, y'know?"

"Not really, but that's not my department.  So does this mean you want to return the wish?"  

"Yes!"  Nosedive said forcefully.  "The sooner the better!"

"Very well," Manny said.  "But was there anything about this wish you liked?"

"Well, it was great being back on Puckworld and seeing my friends again.  I want to come back, but not if it means giving up my team."  Nosedive paused.  "So what now?  How do I get back?"

"First read this," Manny said, pulling a yellow form from his notebook.  "Then sign here, here and initial here."

"Geez, signing forms really sucks the magic and wonder out of wishes," Nosedive muttered.  He signed the form and handed it back.

"All right, now all you have to do is fall asleep.  You must exit this wish the same way you came into it, which is unconscious.  And you'd better hurry, you have less than a minute."

"A minute?!"  Nosedive yelped, looking at the clock.  "I'm doomed!  There's no way I'll be unconscious before then!"  He buried his face in his hands.

"Sure you will, kid.  We at FairyDreams Inc. pride ourselves on 100% customer satisfaction."

Nosedive looked up just in time to see Manny bring down a hockey stick on his head.

*******************

"Dive?  Rise and shine, baby brother!"

Nosedive awoke to the sound of Wildwing's voice outside his door.  He lay in the darkness for a long moment.  Was he on Earth or Puckworld?  He wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"DIVE!"  The door to his room slid open and Wildwing flicked on the light.  He was wearing his battle gear.  "Let's go!  It's time for practice."

"Wing!"  Nosedive jumped up.  "It's you!  The cool, confident leader you!"  

"Uh…yeah," Wing replied.  He paused.  "Look, Dive about last night…"

"I'm sorry for what I said, bro.  I saw what things would have been like if we'd never left Puckworld, and it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"What?"  Wildwing gave Dive a puzzled look (at least that's what Dive thought, it was hard to tell with the mask).

"That silver ball we have grants wishes!  It sent me back to Puckworld and this little guy Manny showed up like Clarence in It's a Wonderful Life and showed me what things would have been like!  Canard was a big hero and you and I were nobodies living in a tiny apartment and Duke was still a thief!"

"Dive…"

"And I really missed being a superhero and a hockey star and kicking lizard tail but what I really missed was the six of us together as team so Manny hit me on the head and I came back!"  Nosedive finally stopped to catch his breath.

"Dive, you must have been dreaming," Wildwing replied.  "That silver ball we got from Dragaunus was some kind of energy generator.  But it disintegrated when Tanya tried to figure out how it worked."

"No, that's no right!"  Dive protested.  "And I have a bump on my head to prove it!"  He reached up and felt his forehead, but he couldn't find even the tiniest bump.  He saw Wildwing staring at him and decided to drop it.

"So, does that mean we're cool?"  Wildwing asked.

"Yeah!  We fight, then we're cool.  That's what family does."

"NOSEDIVE!"  Mallory's angry voice echoed ahead of her as she stormed down the hall in her hockey uniform.  "So you're finally up.  Too bad, I was kind of looking forward to dragging your lazy butt out of bed myself."

"And here's cranky old big sister Mallory," Nosedive said cheerfully.  "Or maybe someday I'll call you sister-in-law?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Mallory snapped.

"Oh, nothing," Nosedive smirked, glancing at Wildwing.  "C'mon, are we practicing or what?"  He walked briskly down the hall, positive his brother was blushing underneath the mask.  

It was good to be home.


End file.
